No Afterlife for the wicked
by TheNightSeeker
Summary: Shepard is so sick of here life sometimes, she just needs to escape. She went down into Afterlife to find her escape, the only way she knew. Drugs, and sex. She stopped drugging herself a while ago but right now, she needs this, no matter the consequences. FemShepxAria Rated K for mature themes, but nothing really graphic here.


Well, this is the first fic I post. I hope you'll enjoy it, I can't wait to read your feedbacks so don't hold them up ! Also, English is not my first language, therefore I apologies if there is any mistakes. Bioware own's evrything, I'm just having a little fun. Here's some FemShepxAria ! Enjoy !

* * *

She went down into one of the passages that seemed to thread their way beneath Afterlife. She knew exactly where she was going. She finds the door she was looking for; she goes straight in. The only music in the room was the cacophony of sounds associated with sex. Grunts, cries, and obscene noises. The air was wet and the place smelled of sweat. A maiden noticed her, stoped Shepard with the most soft touch on her arms. Shep looked at her, the maiden stuck her tongue out . A shiny red pill was resting on the tip. She knows it well, the familiar attraction to what she craved for, the only thing that allowed her to feel _fine_ for a small amount of time presented right in front of her. The maiden placed a hand on her cheek, drew her face closer until she was kissing her, pushing the pill inside Shepard's mouth. Shepard didn't hesitate for one second swallowing the pill mixed with some of the maiden saliva. The small doses of red sand kicks in her veins pulsing through her body, taking her mind away. The maiden pushed Shepard against the wall. But she didn't cared anymore, she got what she wanted, the warm body against her was just another distraction. Shepard's shirt founds itself out in the open air, threw away in the room and landed on the dirty floor.

Aria stands in a dark corner, a shirt landing next to her feet . She didn't want to be a voyeur, but she couldn't help notice that Shepard was right in front of her, making out with some maiden, and that it was her shirt which laid few inches from her. So she stared for a while. She needed to collect her thoughts before she decided what she did want. Shepard was right in front of her, skin bare and inevitably drugged. This was certainly an occasion not to be missed. Shepard's body is nicely curved and shines with the newly sweat that is covering her body. Aria took slow step, carefully, moving like a predator, her eyes never leaving her prey. She was right behind her. A delicate hand touching the soft skin of Shepard's back.

A touch. The touch was so feather light it sent shivers coursing throughout her body. The pressure on her nape intensified gradually, becoming more deliberate whilst remaining tender. Lips followed. Chasing cool with blistering heat. While the lips remained on her neck, the fingers moved. Trailing the length of her bare arms gentle, and yet with an intense possessiveness that set her heart racing. She now found herself wholly pressed against the body behind her.

Aria was getting more and more exited. She needed Shepard all for herself. She told the maiden to go. As the maiden left Shepard's lips, her head followed the maiden. Aria felt a ping a jalousy cursing through her body and moved quickly in front of Shepard, capturing her mouth with ferocity. Aria had dreamed many times how Shepard's lips would feel on hers, but not even in her wildest dream could she have guessed it would send butterflies through her stomach. She ignored it. She was doing this for fun only. "Follow me" she said, and she led her companion to her private quarters.

Shepard let herself being lead somewhere. She knew what was going to happen, she knew having sex with the queen of Omega wasn't a good idea, and that she has already done a huge mistakes. However, at that time, none of that mattered. She was too far gone. Too close. They were finally arrived .The world was broken down into elements, she could feel a trail of kisses all over her body which sent a delicious ripple coursing through her body and, combined with the drug, it drove her into another dimension.

Shepard wakes up. She knows she have gave into drugs and depravity once more. It doesn't really matter. She knows she's going to find a naked body next to her. She turns to look at it, to see Aria looking at her, a satisfed grin on her lips. "Aria ?" she asks. Aria doesn't answers. Shepard doesn't remember what had transpired. Not that she really want to anyway. She looks around her, "Nice place" she says. She stands, naked, walks in the beautiful modern apartment.

Aria is watching, content but a little dizzled by Shepard's lack of apparent thoughts. She thought she would have a reaction, something not just walking around naked in her appartement. But Shepard doesn't think much. She just wants to take a shower. "Care if I take a shower?" Aria nods,"On your left" Shepard turns on her left and disepeare in the bathroom. Aria is really unsettled by Shepard, she acts as if their little session of lovemaking was nothing. Not that it meant anything to her but still.

Shepard finds herself in a large bathroom. As she goes to the shower, she steps in front of a mirror but doesn't look at it. It wouldn't do her any good, she already knew what she must look like, what she look like every time something like that hapened. What she thought was her old self. What she now knows is her true self.

She takes a step into the shower, then another. Cold needles falls on her head and shoulders before behing replaced by hot water. The cold needles felt better on her, a rightous toture, but she doesn't make any move to change that. She just stands there, and then feels eyes on her back. She turns to see Aria on the door step of the bathroom. She opens the door of the shower as an invitation before going back to her water flows. Soon, hands settles at her side, a hot breath at the croock of her neck and a body pressed against her back.


End file.
